Leticia Toretto
by valenelle
Summary: After Dom and Letty's wedding (Spoiler from Furious 7).


**_A/N: Letty and Dom ARE married! I wish the scene would have been longer. I wrote this story a long time ago but remade it to fit Fast and Furious 7. _**

**_Summery: After Dom and Letty's wedding (Spoiler from Furious 7). _**

**Letty Toretto**

* * *

**_Dominican Republic _**

There was a house situated by the beach, surrounded by the waves from the sea and palm trees. The sun had risen and heated the island they lived on. Even though it was Christmas morning, the only sound came from the wind which made the trees drop giant green leaves. And so was the house; peaceful and dead quiet until Rosa had awakened. She had strolled downstairs to prepare a cake. She searched in the cabinets for bowls and groceries. It had been a hectic, special, exceptional day before.

In the room over the kitchen, two lovebirds slept; Dominic Toretto and Leticia Toretto, tangled in sheets and in each other.

The sound of Rosa baking a cake downstairs with bowls scratching on the kitchen island awoke Letty from her dream. She slumbered and opened her eyes to gaze over the room dizzily. She rubbed them and sat up while letting her eyes take in the giant who was deep in his sleep next to her body. When she stood up, she had to cover her eyes from the light sunbeams that streamed inside her room through the big window next to the bed.

She had firmly picked the room when the whole gang firstly arrived to the house. They had crowded in the front door, all of them seriously competitive. Dom had held the whole fighting gang back to only let Letty pass him to run inside and carefully pick the best room, their room. When she had shouted from upstairs, he had stopped blocking the doorway to let the children run and corral rooms. Afterwards, the dinner had been awkwardly quiet from the annoyed eyes that looked at Letty and Dom. Especially Mia had thought it wasn't fair they had cooperated. But after a few coronas it was forgotten and of all sudden they had their own party in the livingroom. And one thing had led to another, and three hours later, he and Letty were not longer just girlfriend and boyfriend anymore. Together with the rest of the family, they had all decided to go away for the day.

When Dom woke up it was because Letty had stepped out of the bathroom, after just taking a shower. He watched her getting dressed but wearing jeans and t-shirt were already too much for him to pull off of her. She was on her way to throw an oversize sweater over her head, when Dom jumped up from the bed and snatched it from her. He took her completely off guard. She gasped and spun around surprised.

"DOM!" she exclaimed and smiled.

He moved closer to her, hoping she would give him his desire. "Good morning Mrs Toretto," he said in his deep voice and began kissing her cheek. He slowly moved towards her mouth as he untied her pants.

She began kissing back and he took it as the sign of lifting her back to the bed – but Rosa's yelling from downstairs interrupted his motion. _"Guys! Wake up already!"_

Letty had stopped kissing him which meant he was not getting anything. He made a new attempt by caressing her butt and kissing her deeply but she pulled back. "Come on, Dom,"

"It won't matter if we are a bit late," he replied more in a suggestion, hoping to convince her. He smiled wryly to charm her.

"Let's go downstairs, Prince Charming. We've plenty of time for that in the future," she smiled.

"Yeah..," Dom agreed and surrendered.

"And there is a wedding present I want you to open," she rubbed the towel against her wet hair one last time before she put it into a loose bun.

"I'm coming," he eventually said and threw the sweater he held over his head.

* * *

The living room was filled with the scent of food and laughter. Letty and Vince sat in the cough nudging each other while laughing at how Vince had spelled Han's name on the wedding present.

Han lifted his present and shook it next to his ear after reading the text on it. When he lowered it; he quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously, Vince? _"To Dom and Letty for an eternity of love, from Vince and Han Oh-Soul,"_," Han read out loud, causing Letty to fall to the ground of laughter.

"Hey, I've always sucked in writing, Han Seoul-Oh," Vince confessed and held his hands up in surrender. Letty calmed down and moved up to the couch again while Han bent down to put it back.

Dom entered the room and rubbed his hands together, ready to open some presents. His childish excited expression fell when he noticed Mia was not there and therefore no presents were allowed get opened yet. Letty had firmly told him that they would wait for everyone. Not until everyone was gathered. Vince and Letty who inhaled deeply to not continue laughing from Vince's incident burst out laughing once again - this time way harder. Dom folded his arms and rolled his eyes at them. Sometimes, he had to act like a parent to the children in the house.

"Han?" he called after Han who stood up straight with another present in his hands.

"They're actually laughing at…-," Han began to explain but stopped midsentence after taking a look in Dom's direction.

"Hey, Dom? So in touch with Letty you start wearing her clothes?" Vince asked. Dom's eyes went wide as the realization hit him. He had not checked out what he had thrown onto him. He had just assumed the shirt he had held in his hands was his.

He looked down to see Letty's oversize sweater fitting him as his normal shirts would. He opened his mouth to answer but closed it quite speechless.

"Go up and change, m'lady," Letty teased and smirked at her embarrassed boyfriend, who turned on his heels in an instant to hurry back to their room.

* * *

Rosa had laid the table and lit candles, creating a cozy environment in the house. The bread, cereals, juice and milk were all set up and ready for someone to heave it.

She entered the livingroom and plopped down next to Dom. "Where's Mia? If you don't open the presents soon – the food is going to get cold."

"I have no idea," Dom sighed.

"She is just getting ready, relax," Letty stated amused, still in good mood from the previous events.

"I have to finish the cake before we drive off," Rosa then announced and walked back into the kitchen.

"No, take your time," Vince shouted to Rosa. "We men of the house - I mean; we men of the house _and_ Dom, are going to bring you to a special place."

Dom eyed his best-friend with a warning look to not push the situation further.

Letty pattered Dom on his shoulder to gain his attention. "You will get your presents," she said and leaned in to claim his lips. He grunted and kissed her back, really not wanting to waste the time in the living room waiting for Mia when he in fact could have had so much more fun in the bedroom with Letty.

"I'll be right back," he said and stood up to run upstairs.

Suddenly Rosa rushed out of the kitchen with her hand covering her mouth. Vince jumped fast up from the couch but Letty pushed him down. "I'll do it," she said and hurried after Rosa into the bathroom. Rosa was sitting on the floor, emptying her stomach over the toilet. Vince shrugged. Rosa had been throwing up all week. He went outside in the meantime to get the mail. "I get the mail!" he shouter before the door closed.

* * *

Dom knocked on Mia's door, slight irritated from the events that had occurred and her being late didn't make it any less. "MIA!" Dom roared and knocked harder.

"What Dom? I'm almost ready!" she shouted. 'Almost ready' meant at least 15 more minutes of starving, waiting to open presents and fun-time with Letty.

He opened the door to see Mia daubing her face with a mudpack from a glass-jar. "What the hell are taking so much time?" he exclaimed and walked up to her. "Mudpack? This must take like three seconds!"

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Letty asked Rosa concerned.

Rosa nodded and threw up again before she looked up at Letty. "Could you ask Vince or Han to finish the baking?"

"Sure," Letty nodded and looked back into the living room. Vince was outside to get the mail so he was precluded.

"Han!" Letty shouted over her shoulder. He looked into her direction with a questioning look, hoping with all of his heart he would not have to dry Rosa from vomit. "Finish the baking. There is a cookbook on the counter."

Han raised his eyebrows. Him? Baking? "Whatever you say," he replied and walked into the kitchen. At least that was better than wiping Rosa's mouth.

"Hey Han-," Vince called out and closed the door while staring down at the envelopes he held, browsing to see if anything was for him. When he received no answer, he moved his gaze up to see Han in the kitchen – _baking_.

"What the hell are you doing? Woman's work!" Vince burst out of the sight with Han baking. "Is there any man left in this house! I am going to Dom. At least he is a real _man_."

* * *

"Why the hurry?" Mia threw back and slowed down to do overly slow motions. Dom raised his eyebrows in irritation and snatched the jar.

"LOOK," he said between gritted teeth as he put a little on his forefinger and began daubing his face. He held his hands out in demonstration as Mia rolled her eyes annoyed by her brother. "Now I'm going to take this mess away from my face. And how long did it take? – Twenty seconds!" Dom muttered and was about to enter her bathroom when Vince's voice broke their movements. He stood in the doorway and shook his head at the sight of Dom with a mudpack.

He leaned back towards the stair and shouted down to Han in the kitchen, "Never mind!"

* * *

**A/N: Just a little short ONE-SHOT about my favorite couple! Furious 7 was Amazing!**


End file.
